Freaking Second Day at Raimon Senior High
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: Your second day is here! Meet more new guys, some from yesterday, and some from your past! This day is getting awkward for sure! Remember, just one small change causes big impact to your whole day. CharaxReader one-shot. Sequel to 'Welcome to Raimon Senior High', slightly requested. This is pure randomness.


**A/N: OKAY, THIS BARAN BROTHERS' ADDICT IS BACK TO BUSINESS!**

**Right, so…remember my fic, Welcome to Raimon Senior High? Of course you do! (okay, no)**

**Well, about that fic…it's supposed to be a (VERY LONG) one-shot…but! Yeah…BUT! **

**Because of my friend's request and all…(and all of the lovely reviews I received, love you guys so much~ X3), I decided to create a sequel of that fic.**

…

**Yeah, you read me! A SEQUEL! Still a charaxreader for girls with pure randomness. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Enjoy~**

**Note: disclaimer that Inazuma Eleven GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy belongs to level-5. And I'm SORRY, I just figured that Matatagi and Ibuki are officially second-years but in this fic they are first-years. Oh, and I transformed some of the aliens into humans (I know you're probably like 'wth' right now, but I regret nothing :3), and I dared to do so since they still look like normal humans (only got paler skin) and at least 3 people already fell for them, okay? There might be OOC-ness, typo, etc. Once again, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

* * *

…

It's the second day of school, and as usual, you're waiting for a certain-stupid-someone to pick you up. Seriously, his image as 'your boyfriend' won't disappear this way!

But you don't care. Besides, you really wanna teach him a lesson for what happened yesterday. What was he thinking…carrying you in bridal-style again?

You stared at the clock for the second time. Honestly, will he be late EVERYDAY? And yesterday's incident was because of Shun. Who's next, Yuuta?

It seems like today has the same start as yesterday. Yep, completely the same…check it out.

"[L/N]! SORRY I'M LATE!"

...okay, maybe a bit different.

Well of course it's different, since yesterday he called you with your first name and today—NO, THAT'S NOT IT!

"…..AMEMIYA?" you yelled as you were surprised to see him suddenly barging into your house.

"Okay, long story! School starts in about 5 minutes and we gotta go!" Amemiya said quickly and pulled your arm; the same thing Matatagi did to you yesterday…only lack of speed. Nevertheless, Amemiya is still faster than you.

"Oi, A-Amemiya! You didn't explain your sudden appearance!" you reminded him while you two were rushing to school.

"Sorry, sunshine! I'll tell you later! Or you can ask anyone at school, I bet they know!" he replied while still running. Wait…'sunshine'?!

"Fine, but what makes you think so?" you frowned with a bit of blush because of the earlier 'nickname' incident.

"Well…you weren't online on Facebook yesterday, so—"

"Okay, I get it," you quickly cut his sentence.

…

A few minutes later, you and Amemiya made it just in time. You ran together though, since you two are in 1-1.

"[L/N]_-san_! What happened? You're nearly late!" Aoi came to you the minute you entered through the classroom door.

"Well, I usually go to school with Matatagi, but he didn't come today, so—"

"Haven't you heard?" Hakuryuu joined in the conversation. "Heard what?" you asked in confusion. Were people discussing this on Facebook last night?

_RING_

There goes the bell! Hakuryuu didn't get the chance to answer you, but he did pat your shoulder a few times and whispered with a sad voice.

"Hang in there, [L/N]."

"Eh? Wait, Hakuryuu!"

"I'll tell you later!" he shouted from his seat while staring at Taiyou, and Taiyou was also staring at him. Both of them have the same looks on their faces, and you can tell that they're not happy…at all.

What's going on, really?

"Alright, everyone! Prepare your history books!" a new (at least for you) teacher entered the class. She looks friendly and cheerful, and maybe familiar to some of your classmates.

"My name is Otonashi Haruna, and I will be your history teacher here. Nice to meet you all~" she greeted. She's pretty; that, you must admit.

"For the first lesson today, I want you to work in pairs, okay? I want you to write about a historical event that you know well. Just one paper is enough for each pair. Any questions?" she explained and then asked, which is once again replied by the silence.

"Okay then. Since it's the second day, I'm sure you're not familiar with each other, so…," she took the came-out-of-nowhere file, "I'll pair you up for now."

Great, who'll it be this time…?

"[L/N] [F/N] with…Minaho Kazuto!"

…wait, that name…isn't that the guy who's close with Manabe; the guy who's a walking calculator (and he tutored you a bit yesterday)? What a coincidence!

The same orange-haired guy from yesterday 'tch'-ed again, but Manabe didn't. He only smiled at you like he wanted to say: _"take care of each other, okay?"_

…it's up to you to interpret what he meant, on with the story!

"A historical event, huh? What do you think, Minaho_-kun_?" you asked the orange-haired guy whose ear often seemed moving.

"I know quite a lot, and I have a lot of favorites, so…just to be quick, do you want to write about Sakamoto Ryouma?" he asked you.

"Sure, I think that's a pretty cool story!" you said cheerfully. Here we go again…

"That's quite an attitude of yours, [L/N]_-san_," Minaho complimented, "you look cute like that."

"_Wh-what?" _that's probably your mind.

"Y-you think?" so, Minaho is the runner-up who made you blush that day…who's next?

"Yep," he nodded. "Come on now, we only got 30 minutes left to think." And you guys continued to discuss about the event as the time goes by…

* * *

After the first lessons, you officially got a break at last! And just like yesterday, you didn't feel hungry for the first one, so you just sat at your seat and drew something…whatever it is.

"I thought I owed you an answer," that voice again…

"Hakuryuu_-kun_!" he bent next to you with his arms and head on your table. Okay, you really forgot about the whole Matatagi thing.

"What? Aren't you curious?" he asked in a bit unfriendly tone. "I am, but—"

"Okay, listen carefully, girl. I don't say things twice; that boyfriend of yours—"

"He's not my boyfriend," you corrected before he continued further.

"Okay, that best BEST friend of yours got hit by a truck yesterday and he's in a critical condition right now. That's why he couldn't come to school and told Amemiya to escort you instead. There, you happy?" he explained with the same-as-ever Hakuryuu-tone you know.

You really couldn't believe him that time.

"Seriously? My best friend is hurt and you're trying to make fun of me with that question?" you suddenly released your angry mode, in which he flinched.

"_I know, but I don't want you to see me as a depressed person."_

You can read his lips, even though he didn't say anything.

"…just be yourself, Hakuryuu_-kun_," you told him. "Being 'someone else' will only make me dislike you more…well, it's not like I dislike you in the first place but—"

"It's okay," he finally showed the same expression like when you saw him that morning. "By the way, he's at Inazuma Hospital now, wanna see him later?" he offered. "Don't ask whether I want to or not, you know the answer," you slightly glared at him, to which he chuckled.

"Okay, then wait for me later after school," he smiled and left.

…

"[L/N]_-san_, isn't it?" another voice called you. Only this time the person was standing up.

"Y-Yukimura_-kun_?" oh no, it's the guy from the bus! Theguywhoslepttogetherwithyou, to be exact (don't take that in a nasty way, thank you).

"Yep, it's me again. By the way, you haven't introduced yourself to me properly yesterday," he noted, which made you giggled for your own actions.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm [L/N] [F/N]," you introduced yourself, and you had known him already so a second introduction is unnecessary.

"I see. Say…I'm sorry about what happened to Matatagi," he said with a low volume, probably didn't want anyone else to hear it, or else the whole classroom would be in chaos.

"It's okay. I just found out about it a few minutes ago anyway," you gave a weak smile. Well, to be exact, you hardly could smile—oh come on, MATATAGI WAS HIT BY A TRUCK! HE COULD'VE DIED RIGHT THERE!

No, I don't care if you wanna throw a soccer ball at me, on with the story!

"I know how that feels; waiting for someone, and they didn't come for you, and it turned out that they're in trouble. That's what happened, right?" he asked. Wait, how did he—

"You know that I was waiting for him?" your eyes kinda widened in disbelief.

"Eh? You said that to everyone the minute you got here," he shrugged, and you facepalmed. You thought only Aoi heard that! Your voice was probably too loud since you panicked.

"Ah, right."

…

Another awkward silence filled the air.

"I…I think I have to go now. My friend's probably waiting for me at the cafeteria. See you later, [L/N]_-san_!" he waved at you as he went out of the classroom and you waved back. Well, you better continue your drawing before—

"You still can draw at times like this? Don't you know what Matatagi is going through right now?" oh boy, here we go.

"Kariya…" you looked up to see his face. He looked so serious.

"Don't say that, I'm drawing to forget about him for a while, okay?!" you rose your tone a little, but you didn't really care since it's just Kariya.

"I know. I was just wondering whether you have known about the accident," Kariya looked at you worriedly.

"Hakuryuu told me not so long ago. I was shocked sure, but…he kinda deserved that," you said, still feeling the anger from yesterday.

"Really? What happened?" he suddenly returned to his curious mode. You sighed, "he carried me in bridal-style again."

"_Seriously? Anyone would want to do that, [F/N]."_

"Eh? What was that, Kariya?" you noticed him mumbling something, but you couldn't hear him nor read his lips since he mumbled so fast.

"No, nothing," he smiled innocently. Oh, seriously…

_RING_

"Ah well, I gotta get back now. Hope Matatagi will get better soon!" he said. And why did he say that to you? Why not Tsurugi whose brother is in the same hospital, or…anyone else!

"Everyone, settle down, now. We will start our English lessons," the person; who is none other than Edgar said.

"Right, since today we have English laboratory class. We will head to the language laboratory. Please bring your pens and your exercise book. For your information, the laboratory is on the third floor, next to the science laboratory," he explained. You quickly grabbed your stuff and walked with Kageyama.

It was a quite silent walk since the only things you said to each other were, "let's go, [F/N]_-san_!" and "sure" near the classroom door.

…

"…I'm sorry for what happened—" he started to break the silence, but you gotta cut him for some reason.

" 'to Matatagi'. Right, thanks Kageyama," you said coldly, but he noticed this as he sighed. "Look, [F/N]_-san_, Matatagi_-san _may not be here but, you could at least cheer up a bit. You still have us," the purple-haired lectured. He suddenly held your chin and made you faced him, "right?"

…

"Y-yeah. Thanks again Kageyama, you're really a good friend," you thanked him again, and continued to walk to the language lab. Honestly, he's right. You still got a plenty of friends (well, not really) to keep you company there, so why the long face?

* * *

Once you entered the lab, you were quite surprised with the sight that you noticed there.

…there were already students inside the lab! You spotted some familiar ones. Could this be…?

"Apparently, I forgot to mention that today, we will have a joint class with 1-2. You may sit anywhere you like," Edgar said and the students quickly sat to their close friends.

You, on the other hand, didn't know where to sit since most seats are taken. Kageyama already sat next to Kariya, and Matatagi's absent; which only made things worse for you!

In the end, you sighed as you decided to sit alone at the back row; back-est if I may add.

"…miss [L/N], will you be able to hear the audio clearly there? Please move to another row. I see an empty seat in the second one…" Edgar ordered. You sighed in relief, although…

"Wait, sir! This is—OUCH!" you heard one of the students who was sitting next to the empty seat complaining, to which his friend who was two seats away punched him slowly, but you didn't really care.

And besides…

"Hey, [L/N]," whispered a guy from your left. Wait a minute…

"Ts-Tsurugi?!" you half-shouted half-whispered.

"Why didn't you realize the empty seat? I was saving it for you!" he admitted—eh?

His face suddenly turned red.

"Ts-Tsurugi…" you mumbled while staring at his blushing face. Poor thing.

"Don't get the wrong idea, this is actually also the idea of the guy at your right," Tsurugi explained while not facing you. Wait...he was the one who complained before right?

"…you're…IBUKI_-SAN_?!" oh honestly, can this day get any weirder?

"Hey, [L/N]," he greeted and smiled at you. That's right lady, AT YOU!

"Wh-why did you complain back then? You don't want me to be here?" you pouted childishly.

"I-it's not like that! I was actually saving the seat for you, and I thought it was another girl who's gonna sit here, and when I thought about it, it turned out to be you, so…yeah, you…know what I mean," Ibuki explained which was probably worse than Tsurugi's explanation, but you couldn't help but laughed at his nervous actions. Why would he be nervous anyway?

"It's okay, Ibuki_-san_, no need to feel awkward," you said and also smiled. Finally you can smile for real after the whole…incident.

"Just drop the formalities [F/N], calling me Munemasa is fine," he whispered. IS THIS A DREAM OR—

"B-but, if your fangirls find out—"

"Well, you can call me that when there's none of them in sight, of course. I also don't want you to get hurt just by doing so."

"Ahem!" Tsurugi whispered all of a sudden, but it was loud enough for you and Ibuki to hear.

"[L/N], can I switch places with you? I don't feel so comfortable with the speaker near me," he added. You didn't suspect anything and switched with him anyway.

You can saw Tsurugi grinned…but let us not talk about the reason.

"Very well. We will begin with the first listening exercise," Edgar told the class.

* * *

Edgar was checking your work and you guys were allowed to do anything you want as long as it's not too noisy. It's just temporary while waiting for Edgar to call your name when he's done checking yours.

Most of the students were chatting, and so did you.

"Oi, [L/N]," Tsurugi called. "Yeah?"

"You called my _nii-san _by the name 'Yuuichi_-san_', right?" he asked, and you nodded.

"You know, sometimes I'm kinda jealous of my _nii-san_; getting to be called like that," he looked straight into your eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean, Tsurugi?" you stuttered as you blushed…AGAIN.

He sighed, "I'm still waiting for you to call me 'Kyousuke'."

You blinked twice.

"You don't call me '[F/N]', so I don't dare to call you that," you sweatdrop-smiled. "Well, you don't call me 'Kyousuke'!" he still didn't give up on his argument.

…

Both of you laughed as a result.

"I wonder what will Yuuichi_-san_'s reaction be when he sees you and me like this," you suddenly changed the topic.

He chuckled, "I don't know. Probably, he'd be furious and hate me for the rest of my life."

"Eh? Why?"

"[L/N] [F/N]!" Edgar called your name; signing that he's done with your work.

You frowned a bit since Tsurugi didn't get the chance to answer you, and he seemed to notice this.

"Never mind what I said earlier, go get your perfect score," he smirked. You smiled at him and went to get the result of your work; which got 100, like Tsurugi said.

* * *

Time went fast and the second break is here!

You didn't spot Aoi anywhere, so you thought it'd be better to go to the cafeteria alone, since you're starving.

On your way, you saw some girls staring at you with a strange look. What's their problem?

Halfway, you just ignored and dashed off before they're run out of [your favorite Japanese food]!

_BANG_

Yeah…you really should stop running in this school.

"[F/N]? Are you okay?" asked the person who bumped to you earlier as he/she helped you to stand up.

"I-I'm fine, thank you, um…RENSUKE?" again with the shouting session.

"What? It's like you don't know me in the first place, have you forgotten about me?" he asked with the cute-pirate-eyes-no-jutsu…does that such thing even exist?

"O-of course not, Rensuke! I'm just…a bit surprised, that's all," you said in result of his 'puppy-eyes'.

"…by the way, you're going to the cafeteria, right? Want me to take you there? As an apologize also," he offered. "You don't have to apologize Nami—I mean, Rensuke. It's my fault after all," you indirectly refused his offer.

However…

"Okay, it's not as an apologize. I just wanna do it, for old times' sake," he admitted and pulled your hand to the cafeteria without further questions.

* * *

"Here we are! You must be hungry, so I'll leave you for now. I got to meet with the guys anyway," he said once you guys reached your destination.

"I'm starving, to be exact," you thought as you stared at him.

…

"Say…[F/N], we've been friends since first-grade in junior high school, and…I was thinking that, maybe you'd like to consider the offer I gave you when we graduated from Kaiou?" he suddenly asked.

"What offer?"

"Eh? You forgot?"

You shook your head.

He suddenly blushed, "you know…the one when I asked you to be my—"

"[F/N]_-nee_! You go to this school, too?" asked someone who kinda interrupted your moment with the ex-captain of Kaiou.

That voice…no way…

"GANDALES!?" you yelled for the…who counted it anyway?

"You know him?" asked Rensuke with a 'seriously?' look. "Yes, he's my neighbor," you answered with the same look.

Observing Gandales' appearance, Rensuke finally recalled it.

"You mean, the one who nearly hit me with an UFO-looking car when I came to your house!?"

…honestly, why did he have to remember THAT out of all events?

You sighed, "sadly, yes."

…

Can we have stories with no silence, I mean, seriously?

"Okay…let's go now, [F/N]_-nee_, you want to meet Ryugel_-nii _right?" Gandales immediately grabbed your arm and pulled you to his direction, to which you blushed.

No, not because of Gandales was pulling you like an obsessed little brother. First, because you have to be 'embarrassed' in front of an awkward person (which is none other than Rensuke himself). Second, because he mentioned a certain someone's name…

"Rensuke, I think I have to go now, sorry. What was the offer again?" you asked while still trying to let go of Gandales' grasp. He sure had grown stronger since last time.

"…never mind, [F/N]. I see you are busy, I'll tell you some other time; when there's just two of us, okay?" he winked, and like the other guys did, left.

…

Silence, I hate you.

"Come on, [F/N]_-nee_, Ryugel_-nii_ is waiting!" he reminded as he dragged you away.

"G-Gandales, wait!"

* * *

"There you are Gandales. Where have you been?" asked a white-haired boy which you probably know as Ryugel Baran. He seemed to enjoy his pudding...

"Well, just wandering off from the restroom, and look what I found!" the black-haired said as he held your hand up. What's wrong with this guy…?

"It must be another garbage, right?" oh, Ryugel…almost the opposite of his brother in any way.

You coughed before you started to say something.

"Sorry, Ryugel, I'm no garbage. But if you do consider me as one, fine by me," you said sarcastically with a smile. Ryugel then changed his point of view from the pudding, to you.

_Loading…please wait…_

_50%_

_75%_

_85%_

_90%_

_92%_

_93%_

_Slow connection error_

_Please try again later_

"…and you are?" Ryugel asked, completely dumbfounded. You felt like slapping him, but you didn't since you're still in school and wanted to keep your 'good student' impression.

"…[L/N] [F/N]…your neighbor…?"

"How dare you, Ryugel_-nii_! You don't remember [F/N]_-nee _at all?" Gandales exclaimed; close to tears. Pretty obvious, though. The last time you played together was when you were in first-grade of junior high—wait, that's not so long ago! Is Ryugel such a forgetful person?

"Wait, [L/N] [F/N]…THE [L/N] [F/N] THAT I L—I mean, KNOW?" okay, he's just suffering Endou_-kantoku_'s syndrome.

"Yes, Ryugel. It's me," you sweatdropped at his actions, but forced to smile anyway.

"Y-you…don't you go to Kaiou?" and also Tenma's syndrome for knowing things too late (A/N: don't take this too seriously since both syndromes are mainly just jokes from the Indonesian fandom).

"…no, I'm currently part of Raimon now."

…

Ryugel turned completely speechless…

…until Gandales cut in, that is.

"Anyway, why don't we sit down and eat our lunch? We don't have much time, anyway," Gandales reminded and all three of you sat and ended up eating lunch together (in which Ryugel was a step ahead of you guys, since he was actually eating dessert).

After more silence…

"_Ne_, [F/N]_-nee_, do you have a crush at this school?" Gandales asked out of the blue. Okay, this is getting _déjà vu_.

Ryugel; who found his little brother's question was something private, ended up hitting his brother's elbow.

"Ouch! Ryugel_-nii_, what's that for?" Gandales pouted.

"Ryugel, it's fine. I don't have any for the time being," you lied, again. Well, at least Gandales shouldn't know. He's too innocent to know (okay, not really).

"You don't have any, or you don't want Gandales to know?" Ryugel asked before taking a sip of his soda. For you; nearly both.

"Hey, that's unfair! Ryugel_-nii _and [F/N]_-nee _are lovey-dovey-ly keeping secrets from me again!" Gandales continued to pout, but none of you cared. POOR thing.

Okay, maybe you did care.

"Gandales!" both of you were startled at the word before 'keeping'. But then, it was not the first time Gandales stated that. You are in fact, closer to Ryugel than Gandales because of your age (which is not really different from Gandales either), but you care for them equally.

"What?" okay, at least he stopped pouting.

"Shutityou'reblowingmysecret," Ryugel said quickly, but you caught every word he said.

"What secret?" you smiled cheekily. Ryugel immediately blushed.

"N-nothing! Really, nothing!" hey...what's with the stammering?

"You sure...?" you suddenly stood up and your face was closer to his. "I'm really sure!" he proclaimed and he also stood up, which caused...

"...you guys know that you're just a few inches from kissing, right?"

...

Gandales kinda ruined the moment (for me, not sure if you feel the same). Both of you quickly sat down again once noticed the distance between you.

"Sorry, [F/N], excuse me," Ryugel muttered as he stood up and went to the restroom. You looked at Gandales since you thought you hurt him or something, but Gandales just grinned.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'm sure he actually likes you."

"That's not what I mean!" you cut the whole 'telepathy' thing once the connection seemed to be interrupted. Gandales nearly rolled on the floor laughing, but decided not to.

"I know, I know," he said between his laughs, "but still, will you consider him? I feel kinda sorry for him for bringing you here."

Consider him...?

More awkward guys. Yes, that's the proper phrase for this.

* * *

After the awkward lunch, you decided to go the library, AGAIN.

Okay, seriously, this is starting to be a habit.

Once again, you're going for the seniors, but neither Shindou or Kirino were around (seriously? Don't you feel anything about them from what happened on the first day?), so this might turn out to be a waste of time-

_BANG_

Two new rules for you: no running, and no walking while you're daydreaming.

"Eh? I'm sorry, I wasn't looking!" said another person who bumped to you that day. You stood up right away to saw who's the lucky one(?) this time.

...but you didn't know him.

"That's okay, I'm used to it. Um...you are?" you were questioning his name, and he quickly responded.

"Ah, I'm Aoyama Shunsuke, of 2-2, and you?"

...maybe it's not such vain after all...

"[L/N] [F/N], of 1-1, _senpai_," you introduced yourself rather quickly. Wait...what's with you?

"1-1? Quite a prodigy-type, huh? Are you a transferee?" he seemed to be interested in your identity...

"Y-yes, I'm from Kaiou Junior High."

"Oh...Kaiou. No wonder. Anyway, interested in joining the soccer club? It's tons of fun, I guarantee you!" oh, someone just took some sugar.

"W-well...Shindou_-senpai_ already asked me to. I'm still thinking about it," you replied while facing down. You are quite shy when it comes to seniors, and you kinda dislike this personality of yours; for keeping you from being close to those cool guys.

"Oh, Shindou. He's always popular, I see..." Aoyama mumbled while writing something on his notebook. And that was for...?

_{5 minutes till the bell. Students, please prepare for the next lesson}_

"Oh, shoot! 5 minutes left! Sorry, [L/N], I gotta go. I got biology next!" he quickly excused himself, and we all probably know why.

"Wait, is that a new bell? I haven't heard about it," you mumbled, but coincidentally Aoyama heard you.

"Well, it's Shindou and Kirino's idea during the joint music class. They requested it to 2-1's homeroom teacher since they said that there's a transferee who got lost yesterday and ended up late for class," he told you, to which you only sweatdropped.

"That was me," you thought.

"Anyway, I really should be going now, see ya around!"

...

And he really left.

Wait, shouldn't you be going as well?

Without further ado, you just ran-

Hold it, I told you not to run, right?

_SCRATCH_

"Ow!" you fell all of a sudden, and you held your right ankle because it was hurt.

...did you just feel something wet?

You quickly looked at your palm and...

...is this...blood...?

Okay, enough with the dramatic stuff, this is getting creepy.

"...what are you doing? Class starts in less than 3 minutes, and you're just sitting here?" somebody suddenly scolded you. You looked up.

The person got gray hair, with two red locks at the sides.

...maybe he's another senior...

"I'm not just 'sitting around'! My ankle's bleeding! " you yelled back at the scolder. Oh no, the blood's getting out of control.

"How come?"

"Well, I was running to class, and I didn't notice that there's a lose nail on this chair and it kinda scratched my ankle," you explained. However, his look was neither sympathetic or worried.

He bent down near you.

"Look, first of all; no running in the library. Second of all, it's not just 'kinda' scratched. I mean, look at your blood!" he seemed to be a bit panic, but _tsundere_-ly. Who's exactly this guy...?

"I know, I get that a lot- ow!" you exclaimed as your ankle's getting worse, and the blood continued to spread.

"If you know that, then why did you still do it!?" instead of helping, he's still scolding you. Oh please.

"Look, I'm afraid of being late, okay!? ...if you don't want to help me, then just leave me alone, instead of keep making me feel like the culprit! ...I know...I...am..."

_[Blackout]_

* * *

...

You heard some sounds.

But you couldn't open your eyes, they're still too heavy.

Most importantly...

...where are you now?

"You made it just in time, Ichino. She could have lost more blood than she had now," said a voice.

"Just doing what I think is right. That clumsy girl kinda deserves it," said another voice, who's probably the guy from earlier. Wait...was he the one who saved you?

"Even though she's 'clumsy' or so you said, you helped her because you find her cute, right?" the first voice joked, and that joke made your cheeks felt warm.

"Sh-shut up!" the second voice, or Ichino, denied. The first voice chuckled.

"Don't be fired up just by this, though. I heard she has a boyfriend."

_"WH-WHA-"_

"Yeah, the sprinter of 1-2, right? I have heard about him," Ichino replied as if he knew about it.

"Eh? I thought it was that popular basketball guy...or was it that blue-haired guy? Or the teal-haired one? Okay, it doesn't matter. Just go back to your class right now, you got biology, right?"

'Biology'? Ichino's probably a 2-2 student then. By the way, why are they so keen about your boyfriend in which you really don't have one?

"Yeah, but aren't you supposed to be in class by now?"

"I have special permission to be here, remember? I'm the student who's in charge of the health room this semester." Is that so...

"Oh, right. Good luck with her," Ichino told the other student, and you heard some footsteps. Maybe he already left.

You finally dared to open your eyes, and you saw the 'other student' figure.

Wait a minute, you saw him a couple of times before; when he was chased by fangirls, to be exact.

"...Kishibe_-senpai_?"

Kishibe turned around to face you.

"[L/N], you're awake!" he exclaimed which almost damaged your eardrums as he walked closer to the bed you're sitting on. "Are you okay?"

"I already feel better, but...how do you know my name?" you tilted your head, which made you look cute to most people...but let's not get to that topic.

"Eh? Err...well, Shindou and Kirino talk about you a lot during class, and...almost every second-years and first-years know your name since you're part of 1-1. The students of 1-1, 2-1, and 3-1 are usually well-known around here," Kishibe said and suddenly yawned.

"A-are you tired? I'll go back to class now, so you don't have to stay here," you advised. You hurriedly planning to get down from the bed and headed to class, but Kishibe unexpectedly grabbed your wrist.

"No! It's fine, you're the one who need to rest; you lost quite a lot of blood back then, which made you passed out. Just take a nap for now, and you'll be fine in an hour," he told you.

You sat down, "but, what about the-"

"I already told Urabe_-sensei _about your condition, she's fine with it," he shrugged. You sighed since you just missed your second math lesson here.

"...by the way, how did I get here?" you asked since you just realized it at that time. "Oh, the guy with the red locks, Ichino, carried you here inbridalstyle, and helped me to apply those bandages on your ankle," Kishibe explained while pointing at your ankle, which is now neatly bandaged.

" 'Ichino'? So that's his name..." you muttered. "Yeah, he can be an annoying person sometimes because of his discipline attitude, but trust me, he's a nice guy."

"You're not trying to hook me up with him, right...?" you glared at him, to which he flinched.

"No, not at all! I'm just saying that maybe you should thank him or something?" he suggested. Well, that's true...

...

"I'll do it once I see him around. You're quite a psychologist too, huh?" you joked.

He laughed, which looked so- never mind.

"Hey now, that's part of my job," he said and winked.

You smiled at him, and continued to chat...for probably more than a hour...

* * *

School's over for today. You quickly rushed to the school gates.

You nearly decided to go home, until...

You saw someone near there. A purple-haired guy was leaning at a tree while playing with his phone.

He looked kinda- oh no! He spotted you staring at him!

You looked away immediately , but that's probably no use for now...

"What are you looking at, young lady?" he patted your shoulder and asked.

"N-nothing!" you blushed at the question since you were clearly staring at him.

He smiled, "no worries, I also adore the sakura tree."

"Eh?"

You looked up. Right...it was a sakura tree...

Well, sakura petals are all over the place, but...seriously, how come you didn't realize that?

"The view of sakura trees is beautiful, isn't it?" he asked while taking a picture of the view with his cellphone. "Yeah...it is..." you silently whispered, but certainly he was able to hear it.

"Oh, right. We haven't even known each other's names. I'm Minamisawa Atsushi, of 3-1," he said. '3-1'?

You suddenly remembered of Kishibe's statement.

You looked around, and...you got your guess right.

"MINAMISAWA_-SENPAI_!" fangirls were screaming from the school building.

"Eh? He's got a girlfriend?"

"How dare she! She did that without telling us first!"

"Let's teach her a lesson!"

And yeah, you know what's going on. Those fangirls would probably kill you for messing with their idol, in which you didn't but they saw it as that anyway.

Minamisawa also saw this happening, and quickly pulled you back to the school building.

"I know a good hiding place from them, come on!"

* * *

"Right...so the janitor is the answer?" you sweatdropped while hiding in the mentioned place with a certain purple guy.

"Trust me, they don't like the smell of cleaning stuff so they won't check in here," he convinced.

...

"I'm sorry for putting you in trouble. I forgot that they always spy on me and they won't let me talk to another girl out of their community," he apologized, but it was dark so you couldn't see his expression.

"What community?"

"No idea, their own community who always shout my name the minute I showed up at the corridor," he chuckled before continued, "do you do that?"

"No, really. Just no."

Yep, how many times do I have to remind you that you're not really the type who fangirls out front?

"Hmph, I knew it."

...

_CLICK_

Oh no, the door's opened!

"...you guys know that the janitor is not the place to make-out and stuff right?" it was a light-blue-haired guy, who's holding a mop and probably planned to put it back there.

"We ARE not doing that!" you replied first. Minamisawa scoffed.

"Get real, Kurama. You know I'm not that stupid," he stood up and walked out slowly.

"Yeah. I nearly thought you've gotten stupid since you moved here. You got a lot more fans than you did back in junior high...so yeah," Kurama finally put that thing back; after you're out of that dark closet, of course.

"Of course not! I was just hiding with this girl- oh wait, I haven't known your name yet," Minamisawa looked at you with a 'sorry-I-forgot' expression.

"Oh, well, I'm [L/N] [F/N] of 1-1," there, you said it. Kurama's expression suddenly changed.

"[L/N] [F/N]? THE [L/N] [F/N] that nearly everyone's talking about!?" he snapped. Hey, what's his problem?

"What do you mean, Kurama?" Minamisawa asked. "Well, you weren't on Facebook yesterday. She's getting," Kurama coughed before continued, "popular around here."

"Eh? I...don't think so," you hesitated, since Kurama didn't seem to be pleased with the fact.

"Yeah, besides that, fangirls are starting to dislike her for getting close to guys easily, so she also has some haters," Kurama added.

_"Even Kariya dislike that personality of mine..."_

"Haters, huh? Well, we better walk home together then," Minamisawa suggested. Wait a second-

"E-EH!?" both you and Kurama shouted.

"Oh, come on! You both know fangirls are crazy enough to do anything! What if some random hater does something bad to her or something?" Minamisawa's overprotective-big-brother side came out.

"You got a point, but-"

"Good, you understand. Let's go, then! I'm sure this girl got curfews!" and without further ado, the third-year pulled your and Kurama's hands until you reached the school gates again. Luckily the hiding thing did cost a lot of time, so those fangirls had already gone.

Meanwhile, some other people were waiting...

"Kurama! Minamisawa_-san_! Where have you been?" asked a cheerful guy with googles on top of his head. "We thought you'd never show up!" said a guy with glasses.

"And what are you doing with that girl?" hold the locks, that's...

"Ichino_-senpai_!" you exclaimed. "Ahem...?" somebody cleared his throat to get noticed. Okay, replay!

"Aoyama_-senpai_!" you exclaimed again. Okay, you should've exclaimed their names in the same sentence, but you realized Aoyama's existence too late...so yeah.

"Eh? You guys know this girl?" asked the guy with the glasses on top.

"Yes, the...

"...clumsy..." | "...smart..." | "...poor..." | "...popular..."

"...girl."

...

Okay, so...Ichino, Aoyama, Minamisawa, and Kurama described you in different words but kinda used the same format in their sentences as a respond to the other's question.

"...okay...I'll take the word 'cute' then! What's your name?" he finally asked you. "[L/N] [F/N]."

"Oh, right! THAT girl! I'm Hamano Kaiji by the way, and this is my best buddy, Hayami Tsurumasa," he said while pointing at the guy with glasses with his thumb. "So...you wanna come home with us?"

"Even if she doesn't, she still has to come home with us. It's too dangerous if she's alone," Minamisawa replied; in which Hamano wasn't exactly expecting his reply.

"Hey hey hey, what's up, Minamisawa_-san_? Going overprotective towards juniors again?" Hamano teased him, to which Kurama coughed.

"It's because of the haters, Hamano. It's plain obvious that Minamisawa will become like this."

"Wait, the clumsy girl has haters?" asked Ichino. His face seemed serious though...

"Eh? You don't know, Ichino? Some of our classmates are her haters, I already asked the girls," Aoyama told him.

You didn't really care about the haters, however. If someone is liked, then that someone must be disliked as well; that's what you believe.

By the way, aren't you forgetting something?

"[L/N]_-san_!" another person out of the group called you. That voice seemed a bit familiar...

"Ah, Shuu_-san_!" you said once you saw the black-haired guy (who's in the actual story is a spirit, but once again; let's just say that everyone's human in this story).

He panted once he stopped, because he was running before.

"[L/N]_-san_, Hakuryuu had some errands to run, so he couldn't accompany you to the hospital, but he told me to replace his position, so-"

Oh right, Matatagi!

"The hospital? Is this about your ankle?" okay, we all probably know who asked that.

"N-no, it's about my best friend. Sorry, Minamisawa_-senpai_, I think I should go with Shuu instead. Sorry for all the trouble before," you apologized. Minamisawa unexpectedly smiled at you as a response.

"Don't mind all that, and I understand. It's about that sprinter, right? You better hurry then, you won't be able to visit him after six, right?"

You smiled back. "Thank you so much, Minamisawa_-senpai_. I'll see you around!"

* * *

(A bit of _omake _for those who wanna act as 'third-person's XD)

"...Minamisawa? I don't get it. You're giving up on her?"

"No."

...

"Come on now, let's get going."

* * *

You already arrived at Inazuma Hospital. You and Shuu were about to visit Matatagi, but it said that he was being checked by the doctor and may not be disturbed.

So, Shuu went to the vending machine, and you told him that you'd be at Yuuichi's room.

_Knock knock_

"Come in!"

You opened the door slowly so you wouldn't disturb him or the other patients.

"[F/N]? Well, this is quite a surprise. What brings you here?" asked Yuuichi. He looked as handsome as ever, or so you thought.

"Nothing much. I was about to visit a friend but he's being checked right now, so I'm not allowed to go into his room," you answered as you closed the door and sat at a chair near him. "How are you doing, Yuuichi_-san_?"

"Much better now that you're here, actually. How's Kyousuke doing at school?"

...

That question made you blushed since it reminded you of what happened during lab lesson.

"He's fine, I guess. We're not in the same class so I don't know much either," you sweatdrop-smiled. Of course you didn't want to tell him about the lab incident with Tsurugi; that'd be awkward!

"I see. By the way, do you think- I mean, do you have any idea if Kyousuke likes you?"

...

You froze once more.

Tsurugi likes you? Wait, that's the question. Do you really think he likes you...more than as a friend?

"Um...well...I..." you stuttered as you blushed.

"Don't take that question too seriously, I was just testing you," he told you, and you blushed even more since you DID take it too seriously.

"Ah, sorry. It's just, Tsurugi- I mean, Kyousuke is a nice guy. But I don't really know about his feelings towards me," right...how could we forget about the first-name terms? Although, he didn't really ask for it directly, but...okay, who cares.

" 'Kyousuke'? Since when did you...?" Yuuichi seemed to be shocked.

"He asked me to call him that, he also calls me '[F/N]' now. Don't freak out too much, it's not like I'm dating him or something," you stoically stared at him. He nervously smiled.

"I know, I know. You don't wanna date him, I've heard that enough."

"EH? When did I say that?"

Yuuichi laughed more, "I don't know, like every time you visited me when you and Kyousuke were still in junior high? Kyousuke also said the same thing..."

_"...which is good."_

"Um? Something wrong, Yuuichi_-san_?" you noticed him mumbling something.

"Eh? Nope, not at all."

_Knock knock_

"Come in!" you and Yuuichi said at the same time. "Jinx," Yuuichi said first. Aw, too bad.

You sighed, "what is it this time, _ouji-sama_?"

"Nothing too complicated, just don't ever date Kyousuke."

"E-eh!? That's just being mean! I can date anyone I want!" you protested. "Sorry, that's because of the jinx," Yuuichi mocked.

"YUUICHI-"

_CLICK_

"Um, [L/N]_-san_, we better leave now. Matatagi's done his check-up," Shuu reminded from the door.

What? You forgot why you came here in the first place again?

"Oh, okay. Pleasure seeing you again, Yuuichi_-san_," you said goodbye and hurriedly went to the door where Shuu was.

"Same here, [F/N]. Bye, please tell Kyousuke to visit me soon."

* * *

"Here, instant noodles. You're hungry, right?" Shuu offered you while holding out a cup of instant noodles to you. You guys were in the hallway, on the way to Matatagi's room, and this happened.

"H-how did you know?" your eyes widened as you took the cup from him and started to eat it.

Shuu smiled, "it's simple. You held your stomach a lot on the way here, but from your expression, you didn't seem to be in pain, so my guess was; you must be hungry."

You stared in awe at Shuu's explanation.

"You're so cool! I mean, from how you know about your condition and such," oh boy, you praised him in an ambiguous way. What now?

"Th-thanks, I guess," he said with a low volume, and he was looking away. Okay, this is getting awkward.

...

"I think I have to go the restroom first. You should go ahead," you excused and hurriedly left. (Don't forget to throw away that cup though!)

***skip time***

You just finished your whole business in the restroom and prepared to get out.

_CLICK_

You opened the door and got out.

You closed the door, but...

...there were 2 sounds of a door being shut.

Obviously, if you're the only one in the female restroom...

...that sound must be coming from the male's...

...and it's right in front of you.

And blame the hospital management for making the distance between both restrooms so short.

So if two person came out from both sides at the same time...well, you know the idea.

"...excuse me," you said, but he said the same thing.

"...okay, you first," he let you, and with that you went out of the tiny space first, and he followed you afterwards.

"Thanks," you thanked him. And that's when you noticed...

...you both wore the same uniform. The guy in front of you got short-white hair, his eyes were kinda similar to a certain 1-3 student.

"You look familiar, where do you go to school?" the guy asked you after he leaned in to see your face clearly. "Um...I..."

"[L/N]_-san_, if we're not hurry, we'll be- oops, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I'll wait," your guardian- I mean, Shuu just came in and said those words.

He nearly walked away.

But you stopped him (well, you better).

"No, Shuu_-san_! It's not what you think! We barely know each other!" you tried to convince him. Luckily enough, he understood.

"Fine, then let's go."

"Wait, Shuu_-san_! Sorry, I better be going. Bye, um..."

The mysterious(?) guy chuckled. "The name's Saryuu Evan, of 1-2."

"Oh, 1-2...well, _ja ne_ Saryuu_-san_," you quickly said goodbye before Shuu stepped into the scene again and pulled you away for real.

* * *

(more 'third-person's _omake_!)

"[L/N], huh..."

"Saru, you're done?" another person came out of the toilet.

"Yep, a lot earlier than you. By the way, do you know this person called [L/N]?"

"Well, I think the person who sits next to me in class has that surname...but there could be more like that, right?"

"Hmm...is this person [an unique feature of you that anyone can remember]?"

"Yes, that's her!"

"...okay, then please take me to her tomorrow...Fey."

* * *

After more walking around, you finally made it.

Just a few inches away from Matatagi's room...

"You sure you don't want to enter with me?" you asked Shuu again.

"I'm sure. He's probably much happier to see you alone rather than with someone else, right?" and Shuu gave you the same answer.

You sighed and braced yourself.

How could his condition be...

Okay, this is getting dramatic again. On with the story!

_Knock knock_

"Come in," a voice replied, but surely that wasn't Matatagi's.

You entered the room and saw a nurse beside Matatagi's bed.

And as for the victim, well...

"How is he, Fuyuka_-san_?" you asked the nurse.

"He hasn't been awake yet, he's been like this since the accident happened," Fuyuka replied with a sad face while also stared at the sleeping Matatagi figure; not sure whether he was sleeping or...

"Is it really that bad...? How could this happen?" you muttered.

"Well, he was hit by a truck in the afternoon at [the name of the street you lived in]."

_"That's the name of the street I live in...so he was hit after..."_

That's right, readers! Your guess is right! ...or not.

Well, the thing is; yes, he was hit right after he carried you home.

"...by the way, I have to check on some other patients. I'll leave you two alone," she told you and left you guys alone.

"..." you were left speechless as well.

"Matatagi? You're kidding, right? Wake up...please?" you asked nicely, although everyone knows that he won't be able to hear you.

"...Matatagi! I'm not joking here, wake up!" this time with extra volume.

...

"Oi, Matatagi! Don't make me hit you or something, wake up!" ...okay girl, no need to rush and shake his body. He's still not well, you know?

"..._baka_, _baka _Matatagi," you smiled, but the blanket sheet you're holding was starting to get wet.

"You know, Matatagi? Things went different at school without you, for better or worse. I met some new friends, met up with some old ones, and the guys from yesterday are still really nice..." you suddenly told your whole story that day to the still-sleeping Matatagi. Wish he could hear you though...

"...by the way, if you wake up, be sure to let me know first, okay?"

...

You held his hand tightly before you finally let go and went home; with Shuu accompanied you, of course.

* * *

(ANOTHER third-person _omake_)

"...[F/N]...?"

"Hayato_-kun_, you're awake!" said Fuyuka.

"Wh-where's [F/N]? I thought I heard her voice!" Matatagi already sat and looked for you.

"Oh, [F/N]? She left not so long ago. Coincidentally, you woke up right after she left the room," Fuyuka giggled.

Matatagi only 'hmph'-ed.

_"I knew she's an angel..."_

* * *

Oh well, for the record, today's been a really WEIRD day.

Will tomorrow also end up like this?

"...hey, [L/N]_-san_, what's that in your bag?" Shuu asked you on the way to your house.

You opened your bag, and...

"...is this..."

"...love letter!?" both of you exclaimed.

Yep, tomorrow's definitely weirder than today.

* * *

-Epilogue-

**Facebook**

**Shuu Spirit**

**17 notifications**

**-scroll down-**

**Akane Loves S added new photos to the album **_**Raimon Senior High**_

**(Photo 1: Taiyou dragged you all the way to school | Photo 2: you and Minaho during history lesson | Photo 3: you and Hakuryuu in class | Photo 4: you and Yukimura chatting | Photo 5: you and Kariya, both of you looked sad | Photo 6: Kageyama held your chin and you were facing each other; on the way to the lab | Photo 7: you and Munemasa chatted BEFORE the lab lesson | Photo 8: you and Kyousuke chatted AFTER the lab lesson | Photo 9: Namikawa (or Rensuke, whichever you prefer) helped you to stand up | Photo 10: Gandales pulled you around the cafeteria | Photo 11: you and Ryugel, 'a few inches away from kissing' | Photo 12: Aoyama 'interviewed' you | Photo 13: Ichino carried you in bridal-style | Photo 14: you and Kishibe in the health room | Photo 15: you and Minamisawa hid in the janitor | Photo 16: you visited Yuuichi and you talked a lot, as can be seen from the photo | Photo 17: you, Shuu, and the awkward moment |Photo 18: you and the Saryuu talking to each other in front of the restroom | Photo 19: you cried a bit in Matatagi's hospital room ) **

**(A/N: I know, Akane's officially a stalker for you)**

**Like . Comment . Share . 19 minutes ago**

**View all 79 comments**

**Kurama Nori**

She's getting more popular each day, I see

**Hamano Kaiji**

And you're jealous with that, I see **[7 people like this]**

**Kurama Nori**

I'M NOT JEALOUS

**Aoyama Cross**

Kurama's being tsundere again! **[8 people like this]**

**Kurama Nori**

I'M NO TSUNDERE

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

Denial is the first step of becoming a tsundere

**Masaki Hunter**

^said a tsundere **[10 people like this]**

**Kirino Ran-maru**

Once again, is he still using that app?

**Shindou Takuto**

Kirino, stop bringing that up. Oh right...wait, Ibuki didn't come to practice today, did he?

**Kirino Ran-maru**

You're right! How come nobody noticed that?

**Soyokaze Tenma**

I did tell you, but you guys were busy talking to each other about [L/N]-san :v

**Midori Green**

Hey hey, what's up here? Shindou? Kirino? **[5 people like this]**

**Masaki Hunter**

Oh honestly, I don't need more rivals! **[12 people like this]**

**Kirino Ran-maru**

...were we?

Eh? What do you mean Kariya?

**Shindou Takuto**

...maybe

By the way, Yamana's still good at taking pics, I see

**Masaki Hunter**

That's right, Shindou-senpai, just date Akane-san instead **[14 people like this]**

**Shindou Takuto**

...why did your comment get many likes?

**Masaki Hunter**

It's not from the app this time

**Kirino Ran-maru**

See? He himself brought it up!

**Kageyama Hikaru**

...Akane-san, how did you get these photos? Especially that photo of me and [F/N]-san

**Kurama Nori**

As always, you don't want to know

**Ichino Britannia **

...you've got to be kidding me...Yamana! Delete that thirteenth pic!

**Akane Loves S**

Why Ichino-kun? It's cute

**Ichino Britannia**

That's not cute at all!

**Amemiya Apollo Taiyou**

...right...I just hope a certain someone won't appear...

**Matatagi Speedy**

So THIS what happens when I'm not around

**Hakuryuu White Dragon**

...M-Matatagi!? **[17 people like this]**

**Ibuki Basketball Player**

Matatagi, aren't you...

**Matatagi Speedy**

I just woke up, okay? The doctor said that I'll be better in a few days. And I was just gone for one day and THIS happened?

**Namikawa Rensuke**

...I didn't do anything

**Matatagi Speedy**

My guess is; you were dragging her to the cafeteria

**Namikawa Rensuke**

Right...

**Detective Minaho**

And I thought I've seen the girl somewhere...now I remember

**Matatagi Speedy**

You...which guy are you?

**Detective Minaho**

I'm the one in the second pic

**Yuuichi Pendragon**

...Kyousuke, I thought I told you not to date anyone

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

...hi nii-san...and I didn't!

**Shindou Takuto**

Hey, Ibuki! Why didn't you come for practice today?

**Ibuki Basketball Player**

I got some errands to run

**Kirino Ran-maru**

Really...? What?

**Ibuki Basketball Player**

Tutoring

**Shindou Takuto**

...you've gotta be kidding me. You? Tutoring?

**Ibuki Basketball Player**

Ask Manabe from 1-1 if you don't believe me

**Kirino Ran-maru**

Right..Manabe didn't show up for practice either. But how did you tutor a person who's much smarter than you?

**Ibuki Basketball Player**

I didn't say I was the tutor!

**Shindou Takuto**

Right...

**[your Facebook name]**

Eh? What are these pics?

**Matatagi Speedy**

These are pics of you and your boyfriends

**[your Facebook name]**

MATATAGI! When did you wake up?

**Matatagi Speedy**

Fuyuka-san said right after you left

**[your Facebook name]**

Oh, that's too bad.

By the way...they are my friends who are boys but...define 'boyfriends'?

**Matatagi Speedy**

Exactly that

**[your Facebook name]**

...okay, by the way, who put a love letter into my bag?

**Kageyama Hikaru**

...

**Aoyama Cross**

L-love letter!?

**Yukimura Gousetsu Hyouga**

What love letter?

**Amemiya Apollo Taiyou**

That's it! I'm dying for real

**Soyokaze Tenma**

Taiyou, don't start again ._.

**Saryuu Evarth Evan**

...not me!

**Gandales Baran**

Could it be...Ryugel-nii?

**Ryugel Baran**

Stop talking nonsense for one day, Gandales!

**Yuuichi Pendragon**

Or could it be...

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

...stop staring at me like that nii-san, or I won't visit you again

**Masaki Hunter**

...enough with the brothers stuff...who dared to send her a love letter anyway?

**[your Facebook name]**

It's up to them I guess

**Shindou Takuto**

Kirino...?

**Kirino Ran-maru**

I know, Shindou. I'll go check

**Shindou Takuto**

Hey, [L/N], didn't the sender write his name in it?

**[your Facebook name]**

No, it only said 'your long-time admirer'

**Amemiya Apollo Taiyou**

...okay, I'll post-phone the dying thing. Brb, I gotta talk to someone

**Kirino Ran-maru**

Okay, I've done checking.

The result is...well, quite surprising, since he's not included in any of those pics, either yesterday's or today's

**Masaki Hunter**

What? Then...the only person who fits the condition...

...hold it, Taiyou-kun! I'm coming with you!

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

I'll go too**, **I know the guy

**Yuuichi Pendragon**

Ahem, Kyousuke, aren't you visiting me?

**Tsurugi Kyousuke**

...right...

**Ryugel Baran**

I'll go in your place, Tsurugi**. **I've also figured it out

**Kurama Nori**

Am I the only who don't get it here?

**Hakuryuu White Dragon**

Spill it guys, who is it?

**[your Facebook name]**

Amemiya, Kariya, Tsurugi, and Ryugel can figure it out? You mean, the sender is...

_**-End-**_

* * *

-Epilogue (for 'third-person's XD)-

_Knock knock_

"Hello? You're there?" that was Taiyou's voice.

Another (louder) knocking sound was heard.

"Just get to the chase! We're know you're in there!" said Kariya.

"Now, get out so we can talk to you about something!" Ryugel added and also knocked.

"Wh-what do you want?" the room owner asked.

Taiyou chuckled evilly, "just one thing, tell us..."

Kariya continued, "...are you the one who sent a love letter..."

"...to [L/N] [F/N]..." Ryugel nearly finished it.

"...Sata!?"

...

The door suddenly opened.

"You got me."

.

.

.

_**-(True) End-**_

* * *

**A/N: **_**Arigatou, xie xie, gracias, grazie, merci, terima kasih**_**, and most importantly...THANK YOU!**

**Thank you so much again for reading this VERY LONG one-shot of mine! Sorry if it's worse than the previous one, I'm in a bit of hurry, and I managed to write this fic just in time since it's my last day of holiday.**

**So...well, as you can see, I'll be busy AGAIN in the next few months, so...I'll be on hiatus again, and...my flashdisk is still missing, so updates may take longer, sorry about that.**

**I've really enjoyed writing for this fandom, thank you all :3 /throwswaffles**

**If the time is right, I'll come back with another fic (I've been inspired again lately)...but for now, **_**sayonara~**_

**(P.S.: yes, I know, Sata lied about having a girlfriend)**

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four...**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise- Baran Brothers Addict**


End file.
